


Beautiful

by Dr_Scarified



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Light BDSM, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Scarified/pseuds/Dr_Scarified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack joined Shepard and Liara's relationship, there were some things they weren't sure she'd be interested in. </p>
<p>Liara's certain the suspicious and defensive ex-con would enjoy having a domme she could trust, even if she doesn't realise it. Shepard decides they need a carefully executed plan to find out, or carnage may ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit. Some anal, though it's more in service to the d/s than an emphasised theme. Smut with some feels.

When Liara returned from her meeting looking serious, Jack could tell something was a bit different. She kind of figured she might have to leave so they could cuddle or some shit. 

But as the asari was taking her coat off, Shepard got up off the bed where they had been relaxing and talking and knelt on the floor. Jack looked between them, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“The fuck, Shep?” She asked.

“Jack. No speaking unless I ask you a question.” Liara finally spoke.

The human biotic laughed. “Since when have you known me to take orders, Blue?” 

“Never.” Liara answered promptly, her eyes on Shepard and seemingly disinterested. “But tonight you either follow my orders or leave us for the evening.” The asari didn't wait for a response but strode over to where Shepard was kneeling on the floor, and ran a hand possessively over the Commander's bowed head. 

Jack was torn. She wanted to argue with Liara like she would on any other night, but somehow the other woman's demeanour wasn't allowing it. The ex-con genuinely cared about both Shepard and Liara, and while she would never say it like that, their interactions all followed mutually pleasurable guidelines. She didn't want to rock the ship by disobeying Liara's new speaking rule – and she really wanted to stick around and see how this would unfold – but Jack had an animal instinct for what was weak and what was strong, and her instincts were screaming at her that she needed to be able to speak. To argue, to provoke, to disgust, to unbalance and distract. 

Watching the hero of the fucking universe on her knees for a maiden archaeologist was too compelling to ignore, though. Jack decided to stick around until she hit the all-too-common stage of not being able to follow the rules. 

“Strip, then return to your knees and wait for me.” Liara instructed the Commander, and sauntered into their en suite. 

Shepard didn't meet Jack's eyes as she obeyed her instructions. Jack was doing everything she could not to just ask what the fuck they were playing at. 

If asked, Jack could have told them her experience with bdsm was vast, learning at the hands of would-be doms and subs across galaxies. Not to mention her time in the cult that took punishment for infractions very seriously. As someone with a lot of power she was familiar with a number of reactions to that power – people who wanted her to control them, and people who wanted to control her. The former were easy to deal with, although Jack never had a whole lot of respect for them. The latter always tried to come out on top through sex, violence, or sex as violence. 

Jack knew no-one would ever have power over her. Even the many who thought they had succeeded in the attempt, such as a gang who raped her in a washroom or the grand high cultist who whipped her to shreds, would sooner or later realise they had been mistaken. Usually sooner, and always by dying painfully at Jack's hands.

Watching her first ever friend, one of the most powerful beings in existence, strip and kneel at the whim of an unmatured asari blew her mind. She wondered for a moment if it was something to do with the whole 'love' thing they would talk about. If so it was clearly another reason to avoid the shit out of that. 

Seeing Liara come out of the en suite dressed in high-femme lace and stiletto heels made her mouth go dry with desire and a little bit of fear. She hadn't seen any whips or chains yet but she knew how this usually went, and she really didn't want to stand by and watch while Shepard let someone hurt her. The huge dildo Liara was wearing was new, too. So far they had not bothered playing with toys – not with all three of them, anyway. 

Jack was fidgeting with the effort of pushing down her usual energy, but eventually sat down in a nearby chair to wait things out. 

Liara walked over to stand in front of the naked and kneeling commander. 

“Good girl.” Liara traced a line through their former captain's hair, down past an ear and cupped her jaw, lifting her head. “Suck me.” 

Jack watched the SpecTRe start off by doing that gentle slow thing she and Blue both seemed to like, licking and caressing the cock with her mouth. 

The biotic human glanced up and Liara's face, looking for frustration, but saw only that her eyes had half closed in pleasure and her head had tilted back a little. She was clearly enjoying what she felt through the sensation-transmitting toy, but remained as calm and serious as she had been when she walked in. Shepard apparently intended to take her time, as she slowly worked more and more of Liara's length into her mouth and throat, the blue alien humming approval at the progress. 

Jack thought maybe it was new to them and that the asari was going easy so she didn't scare her lover away from doing it again. She was expecting that any second the domme would grab Shepard's hair and the gagging and face fucking would start for real. 

It didn't happen that way, and Jack shifted uncomfortably watching something that was growing very intense without any actions resembling what she was used to. Liara still combed her hands through Shepard's hair – and undoubtedly the threat of control was there, but she never seemed to use it. The ex-con couldn't work out where to focus, but froze when Liara finally looked over and met her eyes. The gaze wasn't challenging but for some reason it cut Jack to the core, and her heart started pounding. Did the asari expect her to be able to do something like that? Did Shepard? 

She was relieved, and pissed off at being relieved, when Shepard distracted the domme again by finally managing to work the whole cock into her mouth. For a few long moments she held herself there, utterly still. Looking more closely Jack could see the commander's throat muscles working as she swallowed around the thick cock. Liara groaned in pleasure as her lover pulled off almost entirely, beginning to work the cock some more with her tongue and lips. The alternating lasted well past Jack's patience, but finally started to speed up when Liara started losing her relaxed posture and began unconsciously rocking her hips forward into Shepard's skilled mouth. 

A low humming started and Jack thought Liara might be using her biotics for a second, until she worked out it was coming from the Commander. Liara lost it, and holding the sides of Shepard's face tightly jerked forward a couple of times while buried deep in her throat before pulling part way out to spend the rest of her orgasm in her lover's mouth. The alliance soldier had been going for a long time, and clearly her mouth was tired as she lost a fair bit of the asari's cum over her chin. 

Jack was impressed that Liara was able to stay standing.


	2. Chapter 2

The blue alien took a few moments to compose herself before stepping back and looking down. “You're so good with your mouth.” She complimented, and stroking the side of Shepard's face also ran a thumb under her mouth, gathering what the human had missed. She pushed her coated thumb into the kneeling woman's mouth, and smiled for the first time as Jane closed her eyes in pleasure and eagerly sucked it clean. 

“Now clean me.” Liara removed her hand and gestured to the semi-hard bio-tech that looked so seamless it appeared to be part of her body. Jane enthusiastically obeyed, but eventually Liara pulled back before she could get too worked up again. 

Leaving Shepard on her knees, she strode over the bed and gracefully spun herself onto it so she was sitting in the middle with her back supported by pillows and the head of the bed. Without taking her heels off. 

“Join me, pet.” She patted the space she had left between her legs and Jane rose, fairly steadily, from her kneeling position to obey. 

As soon as she settled, Liara began licking and sucking Jane's neck and ears, and massaging her breasts with both hands. Jack bit her lip, watching Jane's hips jump slightly at the treatment. She remembered how sensitive the commander's breasts were – the woman had almost lost her shit when Liara and Jack first worked together, sucking on a tit each. 

“You can move.” Liara allowed, in response to Jane's hips struggling to stay still. “Just don't change position.” Jane groaned and Jack grinned a little, knowing that being allowed to hump the air wasn't really doing much for Shepard. 

Liara reached toward the bedside table with one hand and flipped open a box that Zero hadn't noticed earlier and hunted around before pulling out a set of nipple clamps. She soon demonstrated that she was very familiar with the toy, getting the clamps seated on Jane without too much ceremony. 

Jane's hands were fisting the bedspread uncontrollably, and her head was thrown back to rest on one of Liara's shoulders. The asari was running her fingers gently under and around Shepard's breasts, giving her time to adjust to the dual assault on her sensitive nipples. 

While Jack wasn't entirely comfortable with the scene, mostly out of fear of what it could turn into, she wasn't too freaked out by the clamps. Liara had been pretty handy with them, and hadn't needed to adjust anything. Much as she found it hard to believe, it seemed likely they had been used on Shepard last and were giving her pleasure...or, satisfaction of a sort...rather than doing her any harm. 

When the commander seemed slightly more aware again, her domme decided to move forward. 

“Jane. Open your eyes.” The commander complied, gazing off into space and obviously still mostly focussed on what she was feeling. “Look at Jack.” Liara instructed. Shepard hesitated for a split second before obeying. Jack tried to keep most of the 'what the fuck??' expression off her face. 

“Good. Now spread your legs.” The asari instructed, still caressing the woman she held. Jack could see the red flush working its way up from Jane's chest, up her neck and into her face. But her eyes stayed on Jack's face as she slowly started to part her legs. 

“Further.” Liara gave a sharp little slap to the top of Jane's thigh. The spectre bit her lip and obeyed, spreading her legs wide open in direct view of their third, who took the opportunity to fully take in the sight of her former captain spread out before her. 

“Jack.” Liara finally addressed her directly. “Lick her.” And Liara slid one hand down and parted Shepard further with her fingers, making it obvious exactly where Jack should lick.

The human biotic hesitated. She definitely enjoyed going down on Shepard. But she was worried that obeying now, even an instruction she wanted to follow, might imply some sort of obligation. But one of Liara's blue fingers teased up and down the commander's slit, spreading her arousal, and Jack couldn't really think about anything else. Screw obligations. If they tried to make her do something she didn't like, she'd just blast the door off its hinges and leave. 

She stood on surprisingly shaky legs and made her way to the bed, slowly crawling up. Lying on her stomach and putting her arms under Shepard's legs, she paused for a moment waiting for Liara to move her fingers. When she didn't, Jack looked up and they locked eyes for a second. 

“Lick her.” The asari instructed again. Jack bent down and started with the delicate skin of Jane's inner lips, flicking them with the tip of her tongue, massaging them with the flat, sucking with just the tips of her own lips, and then chasing around randomly to catch the abundant wetness. Liara's fingers acted as a kind of guide, stimulating areas Jack wasn't focussing on, moving to shield or expose, and always blocking Jane's clit without seeming to provide any pressure on it. 

If there was ever a person Jack wanted to do good for it was Jane Shepard. So for as long as they had been sleeping together, going down on the woman was something Jack had a single minded drive to do right. It didn't hurt that the woman tasted amazing. 

She was soon lost in a haze of tasting Jane and hearing her reactions. She didn't actually notice when Liara started pushing her fingers inside their lover and then feeding her juices to Jack. Zero had gotten used to Liara's fingers in the way and was just sucking and licking anything that tasted like Shepard. 

She slowly came back to herself with her eyes closed and the feeling that Jane's taste was fading slightly. Then she realised she had fingers in her mouth. Then she realised with a shock that she had been enthusiastically fellating Liara's fingers for a good few minutes, if how clean they were was any indication. She froze, horrified that she had lost herself in pleasure, that she was in the undoubtedly submissive position of sucking off Liara's fingers as if they were her cock, and most of all horrified that she had enjoyed it. 

She tensed and pulled back sharply, waiting for a moment before opening her eyes slowly. She was waiting for them to take advantage of her weakness. To mock, abuse or try to dominate her, to shove their fingers down her throat til she gagged and tell her how much she must be enjoying it. 

All she could hear was Shepard's panting, though, and all she could see were Liara's fingers resting on Jane's thigh. She looked up, defensive and ready to tell them to get fucked, 'no speaking' rule and all. But the looks on their faces weren't mocking and malicious. They both just looked really fucking turned on, and Liara...she looked like a homeless kid in a luxury hotel. Sort of stunned and grateful and...Jack started to worry that the asari might cry or some shit. 

“Beautiful.” Liara said, and stroked the side of Jack's face once, before starting to finger Shepard again, still staring at the ex-con. 

It was so unexpected Jack didn't know what to do. It was doing weird things inside her chest and her head. People had called her a hell of a lot of things. She was entirely immune to insults, they were practically her language and couldn't be used against her. She scowled with suspicion – and sort of to prove she wasn't beautiful – but Liara's eyes flicked back to Jane's pussy, and Jack unconsciously followed her gaze. 

The asari was no longer shielding Jane's clit, but pulling her hood back, and looking up Jack saw she was also giving gentle tugs on the chain attached to Shepard's nipple clamps. Liara confused the shit out of her, but she knew how she felt about Shepard. 

Leaning forward once more she started licking, sucking and gently scraping her teeth against Jane's clit, holding the other woman's hips down as she started to go wild. 

“Tell her, Jane.” Liara directed, knowing her lover struggled not to speak as she approached the edge. 

“Yes! Jack...feels so good. You feel so good. Unh...oh fuck.” and she came hard against Jack's mouth. 

Her human and asari biotics prolonged her pleasure, continuing to stroke and suck until the last aftershocks had shuddered through her.


	3. Chapter 3

Liara gave her a few moments to recover before speaking up. 

“I think you should say thankyou to Jack, sweetheart. And help clean her up – you made quite a mess on her face.” The asari encouraged. 

Shepard held a hand up and leaned forward slightly, and Jack got the message, crawling forward for a kiss. Jane took her time, trying to show the other woman how much she cared before following the remaining instructions of cleaning her cum off the ex-con's chin. 

When they started to break apart, Liara spoke up once more. “Lovely. Jane, on your hands and knees at the foot of the bed.” 

As soon as Shepard was in position, Jack could see T'Soni start rubbing and stroking the commander's ass possessively, hands occasionally dipping out of view and causing Jane to twitch or her breath to hitch. Zero couldn't decide if she was terrified of those fingers stopping their movements to focus and breach Shepard's ass or if she wanted to see it more than anything. Each sweep of Liara's hands over the ass on display was practically giving the tattooed woman palpitations. 

Gradually spending more time rubbing Shepard's pussy with her thumb, fingertips or palm, Liara watched and waited while Jane worked herself up again. The asari knew the nipple clamps had to be helping with that – in this position any movement the naked woman made would start the chain swinging, further stimulating her nipples. 

Finally Liara stepped closer and angled herself so that her cock lay along Shepard's slit, where the friction was clearly welcome. After the SpecTRe started rocking her hips back harder, Liara spoke up. 

“Do you want something, pet?” She asked, knowing Shepard would not speak unless asked a question or given permission. 

“Yes ma'am.” The hero groaned at the teasing, and Jack wondered whether it felt weird for the commander to defer to someone with an audience presence. It sure felt weird to Jack to see it. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” the asari prompted. 

“Inside. Please, ma'am.” Jane dropped her head slightly as she said it, and Jack sort of felt like telling Liara not to be a bitch and to just help Shep get off. But she knew the SpecTRe and knew that if the soldier had wanted she could easily roll off the bed, make a phone call and be riding any one of her hundred loyal comrades or millions of besotted fans. 

“You'll need to be more specific, pet.” Liara interrupted Jack's thoughts with her instruction, but did start counter-thrusting against Jane. The ex-con kind of wanted to lie down to see more of what was happening

“I need you...I need your cock inside me, ma'am, please!”

“Good girl.” Liara praised. “But first...Jack. Would you like to help Jane orgasm again?” 

The answer was so obvious Jack was suspicious of the question. 

“Well yeah.” She answered, her voice even huskier than usual from disuse. 

“Then lay down on your back, head at the foot of the bed.” The asari instructed. 

Jack hesitated. It was a command, but it was a command to be involved in something she liked. But it was a command that had her on her back. Slowly she lay down as instructed, ready to bolt at the first sign of restraints or Liara's biotics. 

“Thankyou, just right. Jane, not much longer, you need to re-adjust. Kneel over Jack's face.”

When Jane was in position her blue lover pushed gently on her back until she returned to her hands and knees position, now over Jack. 

Without further preamble, Liara directed the head of her cock to Jane's entrance and started pushing in slowly. Jack had a front row seat and could see that Liara's time spent rubbing the cock through Jane's arousal had thoroughly coated it. As soon as the head of the large cock slipped in, Jane began trying to rock back and take more. Zero could feel the chain from Jane's clamps occasionally scraping over her stomach, and one of the commander's hands was clutching at the former prisoner's thigh. 

Liara held Shepard's hips firm and continued to push in at her own pace until Jack could only see a quarter inch of cock between Jane's stretched entrance and Liara's pelvis – then the asari stopped. 

“I'm inside you, pet. What do you want now?” the domme asked. 

“Oh God...please...ma'am.” Jane begged. Now that Jack was mostly convinced that the SpecTRe was enjoying Liara's posturing, even if she didn't understand why, she had to admit the experience of hearing Shepard beg was fucking hot. Even when negotiating with ambassadors from across galaxies in hopes of saving the entire universe the woman never begged. Zero could feel her own pussy clenching in sympathy as she tried to hold back from giving Liara's hips a biotic shove from behind to get things moving. 

“Jane. You know you need to ask correctly.” The information broker reprimanded calmly. 

“Please ma'am....fuck me.” Jane's voice broke a little, and Jack flooded her pants at the sound. 

“That's my good girl.” The domme praised, and didn't delay in pulling out to start thrusting in long, smooth strokes. Jack couldn't help groaning as she watched Liara's cock pull a flood of Shepard's juices out with it. 

“Yes.” The commander hissed in pleasure. 

“Are you ready for more, pet?” the asari asked. “Do you want me to rut you and stretch you until your come is splashing down on Jack's face, and she can feel and taste how desperately you need this?” 

“Yes ma'am. _Please_ , yes.” Jane begged. Zero wasn't sure if Shepard liked the idea of getting it a bit rougher or just wanted to paint the ex-con's face, but either way she didn't mind. Shep was the one who was doing the actual sub type shit, she was just the interactive audience. 

So once the hips above her started slapping faster and harder, she grabbed hold of Jane's ass to pull herself up some and just licked and sucked everything she could reach. She knew she must be licking Liara's cock as well, and apart from making sure she didn't end up focussing on it like she had with the asari's fingers, she didn't much care. 

“Oh, sweetheart – Jack is spreading your ass wide. The two of us can see every inch of that body of ours. Can you feel how much we're enjoying you?” The blue alien asked. “We can hear how much you're enjoying us.” She paused for a moment to allow the obscene squelching and slapping noises to make her point. 

“Yes...unh...ma'am. I can feel you...feel you both. And Jack...smell so good.” Shephard mumbled between panting. Jack's hips had been rocking up constantly since the fucking had started to pick up. She was soaked, but the problem with going commando in baggy pants was now that she was getting absolutely no friction. She could feel cum sliding out of her as she twitched and clenched on nothing. 

But instead of getting frustrated, impatient, and wanting to get fucked and get gone, Jack was just heading toward being completely mindless with arousal. Her mouth and face were drenched in Jane and all she could see was Liara's cock stretching the commander's hole as she kept up the hard pace.

The domme slowed their pace briefly, ignoring Shepard's whimpers of protest, and reached down past where she was joined to Shepard. She stroked and felt the side of Jack's face lightly, and finding where the tattooed woman was most slickly coated, collected a generous amount on her fingers. Once Jack worked out what the asari was after, the next time her hand dipped down the ex prisoner tried to assist, ducking and sliding her face to help Liara gather as much as she could. She wouldn't realise until much later that she was practically nuzzling the woman's hand, rubbing her face into it like an eager puppy.


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard suddenly grunted and lost her rhythm a little, and Liara's hand slid over Jack's where it was gripping Shepard's ass. The blue hand, still slick from Jack's face started sliding, interlocking into the gaps between the human's fingers. Jack relaxed her grip a little, uncertain what Liara wanted, and the asari took the opening to wrap a greased palm around Jack's first two fingers. 

Jack wasn't sure why the fuck Liara was wanking her hand but she was already so turned on, the bolts of pleasure going straight to her groin made it seem as if she was wearing a cock and the broker was jerking her off directly. 

She finally worked out what was going on when Liara redirected the lubricated fingers to Shepard's asshole. Jack stroked over it slightly, almost dizzy at the thought of fingering the commander's ass. She was worried for a few seconds, not wanting to push in without Shepard's say so, but unable to ask (if she was going to follow Liara's rule). She was relieved when the asari anticipated the problem. After a moment to grip Jane's hips firmly and re-start her earlier pounding pace, Liara asked Jane herself. 

“What would you like pet?” Just the question caused Shepard to buck up against Zero's stroking fingers. 

“Can...please ma'am, can Jack finger my ass?” Shepard was clearly desperate enough that if she felt any hesitation asking for what she needed this time, it didn't show. 

“She can if she would like to.” Liara permitted, and the throaty moan Jane let out as Jack started to slowly push two fingers in made the ex-con feel like she was going to cum without being touched. 

Pushing her face up to give Jane friction against her clit as Liara pounded her forward, Jack alternated between stretching the SpecTRe out with two shallow fingers and thrusting as deep as she could reach with one. 

Jack couldn't see Liara's face, but her pace was starting to get erratic. Figuring she was going to come soon, the ex-prisoner started quickly fucking her finger into Shepard's tight ass and did her best to get her tongue on the woman's clit. Jane was crying out every time Liara slammed into her now and the tattooed woman figured the domme would want them to go off together. 

“Are you ready to cum, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, oh God...please. Please ma'am.” Shepard begged, and Jack realised Jane had already been holding herself back while she waited for that question. 

“Not yet. Not until I give permission.” Liara instructed. 

“Please...ma'am, _please_ \- I can't hold it.” Shepard begged, sounding genuinely desperate.

“You can, you can be good for me. Just a little longer, pet.” 

Jack could hear the commander mumbling to herself, her begging practically a mantra. The intense need was infectious, and she felt the seconds stretch out, worried about what might happen if Shepard couldn't hold back. 

“Come for us Jane.” Liara commanded, and the SpecTRe clenched down hard as soon as the asari started speaking. Jack felt the woman's orgasm splash down on her face from where the hero's juice flooded out around her domme's cock. Liara had buried herself to the hilt and managed to come without a sound. 

Jack kept licking Jane, although the commander's orgasm seemed likely to stretch out anyway, continuing as Liara finished inside her and pulled out. Zero hadn't been expecting that so soon, but quickly managed to seal her mouth over Jane and did her best to swallow the flow of their mingled cum. 

Finally Shepard rolled off onto her side and Jack let her head drop back onto the bed, closing her eyes and catching her breath. 

Liara kneeled gracefully, placing one of her palms lightly on Jack's sternum, in the gap between the four skeletal hands tattooed there. Cupping Zero's face with her other hand, the broker pressed a kiss to Jack's temple, before licking a long, deliberate stripe from the shaved side of her head down to a prominent cheekbone. 

The ex-con felt a shock of pleasure burn through her at the gesture. Liara didn't let up, but continued slowly licking and sucking almost random areas of the prone woman's forehead, jaw, cheek and again over the shaved side of her head that Liara was angled toward.

Somewhere in the background Jack heard Shepard let out a groan, but wasn't paying enough attention to work out if it was from Liara's show.

"You taste like us, Beautiful." T'Soni murmured close to one ear. "You taste like ours." Keeping up a steady stroking with the fingers of her left hand, the broker slowly dragged her right up from where it had been sitting above the human's heart. She stopped again with it resting, barely-there, around Jack's throat. 

Zero's right hand flew up instantly to lock defensively around Liara's wrist, her eyes shooting open to meet the blue ones hovering so close by. Jack had intended to wrench the hand away and run like hell, but Liara's completely calm gaze gave her pause, and when there wasn't even a hint of the asari's hand closing, when there was no change in pressure, Jack held still. 

She knew her grip couldn't stop Liara's fingers from tightening - just wrench the hand away if they did. It wasn't even her most effective means of defense. If Jack believed she were in danger, she could blast the broker bodily away from her, or rend her apart on a molecular level. 

The former prisoner stared tensely into the blue eyes, unable to get a clue as to what the fuck was going on, but sensing no danger.

Infinitesimally slowly, Jack loosened her grip. Liara's left hand continued the rhythmic stroking it had never stopped, and her right hand didn't move at all. Eventually the human relaxed enough that she wasn't gripping T'Soni's wrist, but simply holding it. 

The domme leaned forward and sucked softly at the corner of Jack's mouth. The confused third was no longer expecting the type of violent dominance she had always known, but still had no idea what the other two wanted out of the bizarre scene they had involved her in. When she moved to deepen the kiss, Liara avoided it, moving away from her mouth. It was confusing as hell, because kissing was Shepard and Liara's stupid thing anyway, and not something Zero usually bothered with.

In her confusion, Jack didn't even notice that she had been unconsciously trying to do _what Liara wanted_.

When she got frustrated and stopped trying to find the broker's mouth with her own, the domme returned to sucking at the corner of the human's lips. It felt pretty damn good, even if it was kind of weird, so Jack just lay there and let her do it. Liara rewarded her by deepening the kiss. 

Zero thought she might go insane. Her pussy had started throbbing again, apparently trying to live vicariously through her mouth by imaging Liara's tongue working there instead. 

She became hyper-aware of the hand on her throat once more when Liara's thumb started stroking over her pulse point, which started hammering in response. 

That incredible blue mouth finally pulled away from hers. 

"We will never harm you." Liara spoke, clearly knowing Jack's attention was once more on her throat. "We will never do anything you don't agree to." 

Zero mainly wanted to shout 'fucking right you won't!' but it hadn't been a question, and she still hadn't cum. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving without one of them getting her off, unless it was absolutely necessary. 

So she just stared back at Liara, waiting for her to get to the point. Liara licked at her face again. 

"You taste like ours." She repeated. "Are you ours?"


	5. Chapter 5

And now the broker's comments made more sense, because that was a hell of a fucking question. 

"I..." she trailed off, terrified of what Liara might mean by 'ours', regardless of what assurances she had made. "...Yes. To fuck." She qualified, watching the blue eyes near hers for a reaction. "To fight next to. To...have your back." She ended a little awkwardly, not sure how to express the fact she also _cared_.

"Thankyou, Jack." Shepard spoke up, and damn if the ex-con hadn't been too distracted to remember she was there. 

"Jane. Fetch the chair and bring it around behind me." The asari gracefully stood once more, letting her hands drag over Jack's face until they lifted away. 

The prone woman didn't realise how warm they had felt until they were gone, and suddenly her neck felt exposed, not free. 

Shepard walked the chair around and brought it up behind Liara, tucking it underneath her as she sat. 

"Remove her straps, pet. Jack has been very good to us, it is time for her to come." 

Leaning over the top of her teammate, Shepard started unbuckling, shooting Jack the shit-eating grin that had always promised fun. It was a powerful reminder that the commander was still herself, even if she had not been acting as expected ever since Liara had walked in.

"Stand up Beautiful - on the floor, in front of me." The domme instructed. 

Jack complied, although there was very little space. Liara's knees were touching the edge of the bed, and so Jack stood up between them. The asari rearranged them slightly so their legs were interlocking, and Jack felt Jane move up to kneel behind her, bare skin against her back.

Liara took hold of Jack's hips and tugged her forward, until the tattooed woman fell the short distance to her lap, hands on the blue shoulders for balance. Jane's arms stopped her from landing awkwardly.

"Ride me, Beautiful." Liara encouraged. "Take your pleasure on me." She started pushing and pulling Jack's hips slightly, and the slick friction on her attention starved sex drove Zero quickly back towards the arousal she had felt when Liara was fucking Jane. 

Shepard scraped her nails down the ex-con's back before sitting down on the bed behind Zero and pressing her warm breasts and stomach into the sting. She slid both hands around the slim, colourful waist once more and reached up to palm Jack's breasts, working the nipples slightly by trapping and tugging them where her fingers met. 

Jack felt incredible. The slight bolts of shame that shot through her at the knowledge she was getting so turned on by basically fabric-fucking just pushed her higher, especially with Liara right in front of her, eyes staring intensely into her own and dick bumping up against Jack's stomach every time her hips rolled forward.

Fuck. Fuck. Oh, fuck. She was chanting in her head, biting her own lip hard to stop herself saying anything out loud.

She shuddered and bucked at the feeling of Liara's hand sliding into her pants and forcing it's way into the non-existent gap between pussy and thigh. 

"Oh Jack. Jane sweetheart, our beautiful girl is so. fucking. wet." 

Shepard pinched and twisted Jack's nipples in response, and the former prisoner shouted something which wasn't quite a word.

"What do you need, Jack?" Liara asked finally. Jack desperately hoped the asari didn't plan to make her beg, because she knew with absolute certainty at that moment that she would. 

"Your fingers. Oh, shit, _fuck_ me!"

Liara didn't hesitate and slid three fingers in to her knuckles. Jack sobbed in relief and dropped her head forward to rest against the broker's, who wrapped her other hand possessively around the nape of Zero's neck. 

Jack barely noticed, focused only on wantonly fucking herself onto Liara's hand as it thrust up into her. She had been too turned on for too long and knew she was close, and way past the point of self-control.

"I'm gonna...my biotics. Shit, I can't..."

"I've got it covered. We've got you Jack. Let go." Liara spoke, and Shepard bit down hard on Jack's trapezius.

The third's orgasm slammed into her, and raw biotic power burst out uncontrolled, captured and 'grounded' by Liara acting as a conduit. Jack couldn't tell the difference as pleasure exploded through her body and her muscles spasmed, flooding Liara's hand and soaking her thigh through already ruined pants. 

 

The human biotic slowly came back to herself still stretched wide by Liara's fingers inside her. They had stopped thrusting but occasionally shifted slightly setting Jack's muscles fluttering and twitching around them. She left her face resting against Liara's, not wanting to deal with whatever this all meant and hoping to wallow in the pleasure she was feeling a bit longer. 

There was something kind of reassuring about being surrounded by Shep and Blue. They were pressed against her front and back, Liara's hand possessing and shielding her pussy and Jane's cupping and covering her breasts – more than her clothes usually did. 

But she couldn't stay there forever, and instinct demanded she be the first to take her leave. 

She didn't know how Liara chose that moment, but the asari pulled out a little, removing one finger, before resettling with two. Jack had to groan at the stimulation and quickly realised she wasn't going anywhere. She didn't know what the broker was hanging around inside her for, as she was clearly no longer being fucked, but whatever. She figured her pussy was probably pretty amazing. Relaxing again she focussed on the skin pressing against her from so many directions.

 

Jack woke up on the bed, cocooned by two warm bodies. It wasn't the first time the three of them had slept together after sex, but she didn't remember getting to the bed, and was also surprised not to have had any nightmares after Liara and Jane's scene. 

Shifting slightly she felt Shep stroke her stomach before speaking up. 

“Awake already?” She could hear the smile in the SpecTRe's voice. “We must not have worn you out enough.” 

“I could say the same for you.” Jack shot back. “How's your ass feel?” 

Shepard just chuckled, used to Zero's attitude. 

“For real though...” the ex-con began, “what the fuck, Shep? I've been with you guys a bunch of times now and haven't even seen Liara top you vanilla, let alone whatever last night was.” 

“You know Liara and I have been together for a while.” the commander began in a thoughtful tone of voice. “So this is actually fairly new for us. It was while we were trying to gather support for the crucible. I was under a lot of pressure. Every day I made decisions that cost people their lives, that if we all made it through would have extreme consequences for interspecies relations for generations to come.” 

There was silence for a few moments as Jane remembered that time and the headspace she had been in. “We still don't know how some of it is going to turn out. We've had a common enemy recently enough that hostilities are at a minimum and the focus is on rebuilding and aid efforts. But as soon as some of the races regain their feet, they will start worrying again. About the Krogan, about Humanity, about the secrets kept by the Asari and the interactions between the geth and Quarians.” 

“Bust that barrier when we come to it.” Jack suggested, hearing the tension creeping into Jane's voice. 

“Right. Anyway, I didn't resent the responsibility – the only thing worse than being responsible for beating the reapers was knowing they were coming and not being able to do anything. But there were so many decisions with such massive implications. I spoke to Liara about it briefly and a couple of days later during an intra-system haul she suggested what you saw last night. 

It worked. I like being in control, but occasionally – I really like just leaving all the decisions to someone I trust and thinking about nothing pleasing her.” Shepard finished with a shrug. 

“And where do I fit into that?” Zero asked, more interested in the logistics than the emotional implications of their various actions. 

Since the third had been added to their relationship, they had not needed to discuss it all very often. Right at the start it had been agreed that everyone was happy to spend time as a threesome or in couples, but that whoever was not present for a couple spending time together was told about it sometime before or after. 

Jack had personally figured it was more of a chevron than a triangle, with Shepard at the centre, although she and T'Soni had their fair share of meaningless afternoon delight since it began.

“Wherever you like.” She felt Jane shrug against her left side. “Whatever you're comfortable with and whatever you enjoy doing. Like you saw, Liara can be a very gentle domme, although she's definitely able to be more aggressive when I prefer.” 

“There's been a lotta bastards try to get one over on me.” Jack shared after a moment's consideration. “I've had to fight it as long as I remember. I don't think I can just...give that away.” she swallowed down the discomfort caused by this level of honesty, knowing it was no small thing that she got to see Shepard sub to start with.

“We love spending time with you,” the SpecTRe admitted easily, “no matter what we get up to. No pressure either way.” And Shepard tugged Jack around so they were facing one another and caught her mouth in a scorching kiss that was much more the style Zero had come to associate with the commander.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's mainly leading up to something (although hopefully is enjoyable of itself). Also worth noting this is Jack & Liara outside the d/s play they've been involved in, although it's there in the background

“Miz Nought?” a voice spoke up from the doorway, and Jack held a hand up to acknowledge it as she finished scribbling her thoughts on students performance for the day. 

“Okay, yeah. What?” Finally looking up, she recognised an Asari, although without seeing the alien in whatever familiar context Jack knew her from, the teacher couldn't pick how they'd met. 

“I am Ashona, one of Liara's assistants.” The alien helpfully identified herself. 

“Liara sent you?” Jack frowned in a little confusion. Usually the broker would have just sent a message to her omnitool. 

“No.” The assistant fidgeted a little, and Zero was starting to worry. 

“Well spit it out, is she okay? What's goin' on?” 

“She is behaving erratically.” Ashona explained awkwardly. “Her moods are unpredictable. I thought you may be able to visit with her to assist.” 

Jack didn't bother pointing out the irony of asking one of the most erratic and unpredictable beings in the known galaxy to assist with someone's mood swings. She just grabbed her jacket and followed Ashona, pretty certain she knew what was up with her favourite blue alien. 

 

Jack didn't bother knocking, just barged unannounced into Liara's office. 

“Ashona, what....oh. Jack. It's good to see you.” Liara stood, and once Zero tossed her jacket onto the asari's neat desk it was easy to catch the broker in a passionate kiss. Liara more than welcomed it, but eventually broke away. 

“I'm sorry Jack, but I have meetings all afternoon...” She explained, genuinely regretful. 

“They all cancelled.” The ex-con grinned. “Apparently your mood swings are scaring the shit out of everyone.” 

“Oh.” Liara looked startled and a little lost, and Jack figured this must be what she had looked like when she was just an archaeologist, and before she met Shepard. And that was likely the problem. 

“I miss her when she's on assignment, too.” Jack admitted. It was becoming easier to say things like that, and increasingly she didn't bother thinking up justifications in case anyone challenged her, like _I miss the sex, that is_ or _who wouldn't miss seeing that ass around?_. 

“I know she's an excellent soldier.” Liara sighed. “I don't know why I worry so much.” 

“Probably a side effect of all that kiss and cuddle shit you guys get up to.” Zero suggested with a smile that showed she was aware Liara could see right through her bluster. Jack had spent more than a little time cuddling with both women herself. “Bet I can help take your mind off it some.” She gave the asari a gentle shove and Liara allowed her body to drop back into her plush work seat. 

“I don't know...” the broker cast a nervous glance toward the door, “even if everyone has cancelled, visitors do just show up...” 

Jack was already on her knees undoing Liara's pants. “Ashanka will get rid of 'em.” She said, confident that the other asari would not have put in a booty call on her boss' behalf only to ruin it. 

“Ashona.” T'Soni corrected half-heartedly, starting to help Jack work one of her shoes off. 

“Sure. So you're gonna sit here in your 'I'm a real serious mind flaying broker' chair and I'm gonna eat you out. Anyone who walks in the door or has bugs in your office will see my face buried between your legs.” The ex-con described, personally hoping that either scenario or both took place, as she worked Liara's pants down over blue hips. 

If it hadn't already been obvious that Liara was excited by the subtle exhibitionism, the overwhelming smell of her arousal would have given her away now her pants were off. Jack made quick work of the asari's underwear, tearing both sides before peeling them away and tossing them onto Liara's desk. 

“Mm, there's that pretty azure.” Jack said, having learned from Shepard that humans or other aliens using this term for an asari lover was considered somewhat of a Xeno kink in asari culture. Jack generally preferred to be more crude, knowing the translator caught the gist of it, but was enjoying surprising Liara this afternoon, so went with it. 

She was rewarded as T'Soni's hips bucked forward, and they both worked together to get the broker's pants down far enough that Jack could pull one leg free. Immediately the human biotic tugged Liara forward and draped her free leg over one shoulder, before leaning forward and sealing her mouth over as much of the alien's sex as she could. 

“Yes...oh yes.” Liara was muttering. Zero loved making the asari lose control in pleasure, especially after encountering her domme persona. 

Making broad imprecise strokes all over Liara's pussy with her tongue, Jack revelled in the feel and taste that had become so familiar. Ironically familiarity in sex had been foreign to her. Although she had a couple of long-term fuck buddies in the past – the couple who picked her up after Pragia being an example – she couldn't relax around them, and definitely couldn't be caught enjoying something about them. It was too dangerous to give anyone that advantage, until Shepard and Liara. 

So now that she could enjoy herself, she made the most of it. Rolling her tongue over sensitive lips and through the increasing wetness, she mostly avoided Liara's clit, although the asari was pushing back into her face so enthusiastically she had to be getting some friction on it.

Eventually Jack couldn't resist the desire to be inside Liara any longer, and using the leg over her shoulder to angle T'Soni's hips up, she drove her tongue as deeply into her lover as possible. 

The broker started moaning, past caring about whether Ashona heard them – or perhaps hoping she would. Jack continued fucking the asari with her tongue for as long as she could, but eventually the desire to watch Liara cum overwhelmed the pleasure of feeling that azure clenching on her tongue. Positioning her fingers, she quickly slid two in, and sat back slightly to watch Liara's lithe body rocking and arching in pleasure. 

“Mm, what would your noble asari clients think, watching you get off on a human criminal?” Jack teased. Generally T'Soni didn't give a shit about what other asari thought, a trait she ascribed to Shepard's support. But Zero knew it would still effectively stimulate the exhibitionist and the Xenophile in Liara - as well as satisfying Jack's own desire to goad her lovers. 

“Cum on me Liara. Cum all over me.” She moved forward and sucked the asari's clit into her mouth, flicking and rubbing it with her tongue as she kept her eyes glued to Liara's face. 

It didn't take long before Jack could see and feel T'Soni's orgasm starting to take hold, and she willed her mind to retain the image forever. Liara finally couldn't help herself and slid a hand along the side of Jack's face and into her hair, clutching at it unconsciously. 

“Yes...goddess...Jack!” Liara hit orgasm with Zero's fingers pushed deep inside her, flooding the human's hand and her own work chair with the power of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Liara tugged Jack upward, apparently wanting the human close after the intense climax. In spite of the awkward half crouch it required Jack went with it, choosing to feel smug about getting the asari off rather than consider the possibility of someone walking in on the show of affection. 

Muscles burning from holding her weight at the right height and angle to allow Liara's hug, Jack grit her teeth and waited until the broker had recovered enough to start shifting slightly in her seat before pulling out. 

“Goddess, that was incredible.” T'Soni murmured appreciatively. 

“We're not done yet.” Jack assured her, crouching down to help get the other woman's pants back on. “You're coming back to the apartment with me.” Zero could see the battle on Liara's face in her peripheral vision as the alien stared at the piles of work remaining, and successfully stifled a smirk when sex won the debate and they worked the brokers tight pants back on in record time. 

 

In Jack's experience, people who wanted to get off would tell you anything. She had been making plans to completely blow Liara's mind for a few weeks now and decided today was the day she would fuck the shit out of her asari. It was the day she would find out whatever deep, dark, secret kink Liara had been keeping from them and use it to make T'Soni cum so hard she blacked out. 

As soon as Liara walked into their bedroom and saw the recording equipment set up, she stopped short. “What...when did – ”

“Before I came to your office.” Jack explained, stepping up behind the broker and taking hold of her hips to keep her in place. “We're going to make a movie for Shepard. She's not used to goin' without on missions anymore.” 

“But what if...mmm...” Liara's voice trailed off at the sudden and unexpected feeling of Jack's mouth closing around one of the tips of her crest. 

Zero was just guessing, but she figured asari might enjoy getting their frond things sucked like some humans did their ears. T'Soni seemed to be enjoying it alright, although the way her hips started twitching forward when Jack briefly tried to deep throat one of them, the human figured Liara probably just wished she was getting her cock sucked instead. 

But this was all about the tease, to start with at least, so Jack kept sucking and tonguing the tips which flared out at the back of the alien's head, sometimes licking along the gaps between to switch things up. 

When Liara started trying to move her head to get Jack's mouth where she wanted it, Zero figured the asari was into things enough that she would be willing to follow a couple of instructions. She stepped back a little to test her theory. 

“No...” T'Soni felt the loss and moved a hand back blindly to try and hold Jack in place. 

“Get naked, Blue.” Jack responded. “Then sit on the edge of the bed facin' the camera. Don't worry, you'll get fucked soon enough.”

Zero smirked at just how quickly Liara took her clothes off, and started unbuckling and stripping off her own. Dropping them all to the floor, she opened a drawer next to the bed and pulled out the toy she had left there earlier. The biotic made herself comfortable in the middle of the bed and spread her legs wide. 

“Alright, you can look now – but no touching, me or yourself.” Jack instructed, and dragged the tip of Liara's toy cock up the inside of one leg, enjoying the way T'Soni's attention immediately fixed on it. 

Jack figured it must be pretty frustrating seeing your cock get action that you couldn't feel. She ran the toy down her slit, gathering her juices, then starting a slow thrusting along its length, enjoying the feeling of her lips being parted by the thick bio-tech. 

“It's a shame no-one busted in on us in your office.” Jack commented. “I love the idea of fucking you in front of an audience.” 

Liara's eyes flicked up to hers in surprise, and maybe arousal, before returning to the sight of her strap on gliding along Jack's pussy. 

“I've thought about it before while I was rubbing one out.” Zero admitted. “Like maybe I'd bribe the owner of some seedy strip joint, then walk you out onstage in a mask or something. Everyone would think you were just another stripper, or maybe a whore.” 

T'Soni was biting her lip now, and was as close as she possibly could get to the show Jack was putting on without touching. 

“And then I'd tell all the sleazy bastards watching that you're some important asari, maybe a commando or something, and that I'd captured you and was gonna take you hard in front of everyone. And seeing my tatts and scars and shit, they wouldn't doubt it for a second.” Zero describes the fantasy. Even if exhibitionism isn't really Liara's thing, she figures it will make things easier when she actually asks what is. 

Zero stops moving the dildo for a moment, pressing the head against her entrance. She can see T'Soni's eyes going wide and would bet she is holding her breath. 

“You'd be bent over and humiliated with everyone being able to see your pussy, but also lovin' it 'cause they don't know who you are. Then I'd shove my fingers inside you.” Jack broke off the story to suit word to deed, pushing the strap on inside. “...And you'd start getting into it, no matter how embarrassed you are, 'cause I'd make it feel so good...” Zero groans at the feeling of the toy inside her. She hasn't used toys with Shepard or Liara yet, although she's seen Blue use this one on Shepard. No wonder the commander seemed to enjoy herself so much. Jack makes a mental note to let Liara use it on her sometime when she's not taking the reins. 

The ex-con can feel how wet she's getting, how slick she's making Liara's toy, and works it into her story. “You'd be so turned on you're practically dripping, and I'm fucking you so good that I'm making a mess of your pussy, your juice is getting everywhere. Everyone in the front row is jacking off, probably hoping I'll let them come up and take a turn.” 

“Oh goddess, Jack...” the asari closes her eyes like it's all too much, then opens them almost straight away like she can't handle missing the show. 

“And when you finally lose it and soak my hand, I'm still taking you so hard I've probably sprayed the front row with your cum. They start climbing up the stage wanting to fuck that ass, and I have to put a barrier up to stop them.” Jack can feel that she's right on the edge, and really just wants to give up on what she had planned and get Liara to eat her.

“Hands and knees facing the camera, now.” Zero instructed through gritted teeth, pulling the soaked toy out of her clutching body. She's amazed all over again at how trusting T'Soni is when she quickly obeys. 

Jack turns the toy around and holding it in place, sends instructions with her omni-tool initiating its connection process. The feeling of the bio-tech adhering microscopic connectors to her pussy is weird. It's even more weird once the process is complete to look down and see herself with a blue cock. But she's still right on the edge, and as a result the strap on is rock hard. 

She kneels behind Liara, seeing that the asari is wet – either from getting blown in her office or from the show she'd just seen. “I don't really have to get you ready,” Jack points out as she lines the toy up to push into it's usual wearer, “this thing is already dripping in my girlcum.” And she thrusts in hard, loving the broker's gasp and arched back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kinky! In the next few parts: more exhibitionism, more strap-on, messy, impregnation kink

“Bet you're wishing you didn't get such a fat dick to drill Shep with now, huh?” Jack teased as she had to work to get the toy deeper. “Or maybe that's why you got it. You were hoping one of us – or both – would finally take you hard and stretch you out.”

“Goddess Jack, I can't...you're...” The usually eloquent asari was completely unable to express herself, and Zero loved knowing the broker could focus on nothing but the feelings Jack was causing.

“What I want to know,” the human explained as she continued pushing forward in spite of Liara's clenching insides, “is what dirty, nasty, kinky secret fantasy you haven't shared with us yet.” Jack finally bottomed out. “We know you get off on fucking humans. We know you like to strap it on. What have you been too shy, too ashamed, or too damn busy to tell us?”

Jack watched for a moment as Liara tried to start a rhythm, pulling forward and thrusting back with her hips. Zero just let her body move with the attempt for a moment, making it clear that T'Soni wouldn't be getting what she needed without the ex-con's permission.

“Fuck Shepard, you should see her pussy grabbing round this cock. All she wants is to get off. I could be anyone – maybe that's your thing, Blue? Are you imagining that I'm a stranger? Maybe a turian or an elcor?”

Jack smirked at the broker's groan and finally gave her lover what she needed, starting to fuck into the asari properly.

“Yes....please...”

Zero had to work hard to move past the sensations being transmitted through the strap on, even having set the levels through her omni-tool to make what she felt slightly muted in an attempt to hold out to complete her 'plan'.

“She's so wet, Shep. I know it's not all mine. How come you're soaked Liara? Is it my fat cock? Shepard watching? Pretending I'm someone else? Having my juice inside you? Being taken from behind? Or something else?” Jack slid a hand around from T'Soni's hip to her clit, just running the length of one finger along it to hint at how it could feel.

Liara was going crazy, pushing back every time Zero snapped her hips forward. Jack wondered if the asari's tits might get hurt, swinging back and forward so fast like that, but shrugged it off figuring they probably got worse when the team had to get around in the Mako they all still bitched about.

When Jack could feel her asari getting close to the edge, she pulled most of the way out and held Liara's hips hard to keep her in place.

“Now. Tell me now what dirty private fantasy you haven't shared with us yet.” Zero demanded.

“No, please...I'm so close, please...” T'Soni begged, pushing and pulling against the tight hold on her hips.

Jack stayed silent and held fast, until she suddenly felt a completely foreign but urgent prodding at her mind.

“Is that...” She started to check.

“Embrace...please...” Liara sobbed in frustrated arousal.

Zero had never requested or allowed a meld with Liara before. It seemed too likely that the horror-show of her mind would punish the type of intimacy it usually involved. But this time she figured both of them were so focussed on one specific thing that it was unlikely any thoughts of her own beyond the immediate moment would be shared.

Jack opened her mind, and a deluge of need swept over her. 

At first it was an almost arbitrary stream of images, sensations and words circling around what they had been doing all afternoon. Jack was interested to 'see' not only the thoughts and impressions Liara was sharing, but also the framework beneath – the way T'Soni's biotics were working to bring their nervous systems into temporary alignment.

Finally Liara concentrated enough to start to answer Jack's question. Zero was hit with a complex mix of emotions and impressions – interest in human mating rituals, the feeling of having a lover inside her, being owned and owning her lovers, the erotic thrill of an alien body, the age-old urge to propagate, the fascinating idea that humans could get with child accidentally or through deception, the thought of impregnation via a sharing of fluids, the knowledge of Jack's cum inside her, the recollection of the strap-on's functions which would allow the ex-con to squirt deep into her body.

“Oh fuck Liara.” Jack groaned at the stream of consciousness fantasy the asari was sharing. “Damn, Shepard, she wants to be bred.” Zero shared, and T'Soni clenched so hard around her at the words Jack almost shot her load right then.

Probing a little deeper into the meld was fairly easy as Jack was just looking for a little more detail on the same topic Liara was already fixating on. When she found it, the ex-con knew she was about to launch the broker way over the edge into an orgasm she'd never forget.

Jack restarted a pounding pace and could feel the pleasure and relief rolling back at her through Liara's mind.

“I'm not wearing protection, Blue.” Jack tried words she hoped would drive the asari higher. “Any second now I'm gonna blow my load deep inside your fertile body. Gonna flood that womb your kind use for child bearing but not getting knocked up. Would you like that? If I could get you pregnant like this? Just because you're too fucking horny to stop now? Tell me.”

“Yes! Yes...oh goddess Jack.”

“Ask me.”

“Please Jack...cum inside me...” Liara begged.

“And?”

“Please....uh. _Breed me!_ ”

Concentrating with everything she had, Jack used what she had found in Liara's mind to pull their systems into perfect alignment – the step asari used just before imprinting DNA, which no other species of biotic had ever been strong enough to replicate.

At the same moment she practically vibrated her fingers against Liara's clit as the shock of a genuine asari pregnancy 'scare' flooded over Liara with intense arousal and she shattered into orgasm.

“Yes!” Jack pushed herself deep inside and shot jet after jet of hot cum into her lover, exulting in the ring-side view of Liara's mind as it went supernova. When it felt like she had poured everything she had inside the broker and was able to think again, Jack carefully moved the meld back from the close alignment required for DNA imprinting, knowing that however much the idea turned Liara on, this was not the way to make such a big step for the three of them.

The streams from Liara's pussy kept moving out around Jack's cock in waves that seemed to go on forever. They had both collapsed to the bed, incapable of anything except the uncontrollable spasms of aftershocks rolling through them.

Finally, what felt like an hour later although was probably only minutes, Jack moved her weight back to her knees, pulling Liara gently with her in a way that kept the toy inside. Once T'Soni was on hands and knees again, Jack encouraged her to rise further so she was just on her knees, still facing the camera.

“I'm going to pull out.” Jack explained, unconsciously rubbing a comforting hand over the asari's stomach. “And when I do, I want you to sit back, spread your legs, and show Shepard how much we both enjoyed that.” Liara groaned at the final suggestion of exhibitionism, but nodded.

Jack pulled out and got off the bed, quickly moving to see what Shepard would as Liara obeyed her instructions, sitting back and spreading her legs wide. The amount of cum that slid out of her pussy was obscene, and when Jack saw the light blush of embarrassment on Liara's face she could have sworn she was about to cum again.

She stared in unabashed pride as the mess just kept leaking out onto their bed. A moment later Liara seemed to have a surge of confidence and locked eyes with the ex-con before pressing down on her abdomen with one hand and using her inner muscles to force out even more.

Jack couldn't help herself, and stepped forward, grabbing Liara's head to take her mouth in a searing kiss and sliding her fingers back to scrape her nails lightly against the small folds at the back of the asari's neck.

When the kiss began to cool down, Jack reached down and slid her whole hand through the mess between Liara's legs, rubbing and stroking and painting it over her inner thighs and pussy, perineum and asshole, up over her pubic bone and down again.

“Holy shit, Liara.” Jack broke away from the kiss and shook her head, smiling.

“What is the saying?” The broker asked with a smile of her own. “ 'I believe that should be my line'?”

“Shepard is a bad influence on you.” Jack observed insincerely, before standing up and making her way to their bathroom to grab a washcloth and towel for the asari. Zero gently cleaned as much of their arousal from Liara as she could manage, before drying the blue skin with a towel.

“Time for bed.” Jack decided. “Bye Shepard – the sooner you get home in one piece, the sooner you can join us.”

Liara blew a kiss at the camera – another lesson from the commander – and they shut the recorder off, helping each other to get under the covers.

Jack moved in close to hold Liara - just to make sure the asari didn't miss Jane too bad.


End file.
